


Happy 75% off Candy Day

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aro Liam Dunbar, Aro Theo Raeken, Banter, Boundaries?, Boyfriends don't quite make it, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No it isn't bad, Valentine's Day, mythiamvalentine, yes they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: The lead up to Valentine's day starts with a break up.  It ends with both boys realizing what they feel for each other is just as real as any other and maybe perfect for them.





	Happy 75% off Candy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iftheskyisthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheskyisthelimit/gifts).



 

 

 

"I can't do this anymore."

A simple statement, one that had the waiter's mouth dropping while Theo took in the words.  Honestly, he wasn't surprised.  Their dating life had been a disaster.  Ever since the word "Boyfriend" was attributed to him, they'd done nothing but fight.  This dinner was no different.  The sad part, it had only just begun.

The waiter looked between them and chuckled lightly, his voice trying to fight back the awkward nervousness of the table.  "Okay guys.  No appetizers then.  I'll give you a few more minutes to look over the menu."

"You're right."

The words seemed easy.  Easier than the declarations they were supposed to make.  Easier than trying to deal with that horrendous date night with Corey and Mason, Scott and Stiles, and Lydia and Malia.  Their sex was bad now.  It's like the title and expectations ruined everything.

"I am?"

"Yeah.  You are."

"I thought you'd fight me more for this."

"I've been thinking it since our first date."

"The one where I forgot that you're lactose intolerant."

"Yep."

"It wasn't because..."

He barely held back the laugh as Liam searched his face, lips pursed slightly, brow lowered, eyes glimmering as his concerned poured forth.  "No, Li.  I...I think we don't fit as a couple."

Liam's eyes widened, the flicker of fear across his features, "You aren't going to move out now or anything right?"

He shook his head, a grin forming, "No, Little Wolf.  I'm not going anywhere.  I want things to go back.  To when we were roommates.  That's what you meant, wasn't it?"

Liam's head bounced as he nodded forcefully, his puppy smile growing.  "It's weird now."

As they laughed about the situation, the waiter glided back to the table, "Has the happy couple made a decision?"

Theo glanced to the man, "Yeah.  We aren't a couple anymore.  So..."

Liam looked to the waiter, "So, if we could get two slices of that cheesecake to go, that would be awesome."

Theo looked back to Liam, "Oh!  And an order of the specialty potatoes...you know the fancy fries."

Liam met Theo's gaze, reflecting the enthusiasm, "Yeah!  Make it two orders!  Hey, movie night tonight?"

"Are you going to try to make me watch BirdBox again?"

"Maybe."

With a sigh he agreed and looked back to the waiter, "Oh and one check."

"Dude!"

"You covered lunch."

"Yeah, when we were dating!"

"Well I'm covering dinner after we broke up!"

"Asshole."

"Prick."

 

They made it almost halfway through the movie, their bodies draped over one another on the couch when there was a knock at the door.  Liam looked to Theo, a fancy fry hanging out of his mouth, "Did you order food?"

"No I didn't order food.  We're eating."

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Liam chuckled, sucking the remainder of the fry into his mouth as the knock returned only louder.  They eyed each other, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"I'm not playing rock, paper, scissors.  It's the door."

"I don't want to get up.  I'm warm."

Mason's voice sounded from the outside, "Open the door!  Theo's truck is outside.  I know you're here."

"He's on to us."

Liam gracefully rolled off the couch and hit the hardwood floor with a thud that pulled a chuckle from Theo.

"Asshole."

"You could've climbed over."

Liam pulled himself to his feet and walked to the door, his bare feet slapping against the floor.  When he opened the door, Mason stepped in with Corey just behind him.  "How did date night go?"

Liam looked to Theo, who smugly grinned as he replied, "It was great.  Short, sweet, to the point."

Corey smiled and asked, "So, we're all set for Valentine's day."

Liam began, "Well, um-"

Theo continued, "All set.  Liam and I broke up."

Corey's eyes nearly bulged as Mason's mouth dropped, "What?"

Liam bit his lip as he nervously shrugged, "We broke up?"

Liam edged around Mason, as both Mason and Corey froze and Theo's grin grew, "Yeah.  Little Wolf and I are back to what works."

Liam climbed back on the couch, sliding his body behind the chimera as he threw a leg over him, once again wrapping their bodies together.

Mason shook his head and motioned to them, "What do you call this?"

Theo shifted his legs to wrap around Liam's, "What?  The heat in here sucks and we stay warm.  It's not like we didn't do this before we dated."

Liam looked to the mostly empty last cushion and nodded, "Yeah, there's room for you guys to join us."

Mason slowly walked to the open spot and sat down, inching closer to the arm, "Don't you find that weird?"

Liam shrugged and looked to Theo, "Is it weird?"

"I don't think it's weird.  And I'm not paying for us to try to heat this crappy apartment that hasn't been weather sealed since before I was born."

Corey joined Mason.  Theo and Liam wasted no time sliding their feet behind both mens' backs.

Mason looked to them, seeing the small smiles on their faces, "So you two seriously broke up?  And you are fine with that?"

"Yeah."

"Totally fine."

Corey asked, "What are you doing for Valentine's day?"

Theo shifted his body and looked to Liam, "What are we doing?"

"Uh, I don't know, should we do something?"

"We're still planning on going out to that french restaurant."

Liam quickly replied, "Nope."

Theo added, "Pass."

Corey continued, "No candy, no romantic gestures, no movies, no-"

Liam pushed Theo's shoulder, "Dude, we should get candy."

"I'm not paying extra for those stupid hearts."

"Yeah, but the day after."

Theo's eyes widened, "Happy 75% off candy day.  Now you're talking."

Mason halted their enthusiasm, "But tomorrow.  Celebrating love!"

Liam joked, shoving Theo again, "Yeah I love this prick.  I'd love him more if he didn't try to cheapskate everything."

Theo shoved back, "It's called being thrifty.  And I'd love you more if you remembered that the bathroom floor isn't your hamper."

Corey slowly stated, "So you, love each other?"

Theo wrapped an arm around Liam's neck and pulled his head against his peck giving it a squeeze, "Yeah.  He helps with all the low shelves."

Liam struggled against Theo's hold, feigning coughing, "We're the same height, prick!  and you are ripe!"

Theo released Liam's head and took a noticeable whiff, "Yeah.  The fancy deodorant isn't working."

"It was a gift!"

"A bad one!"

Mason asked once again, "So you two are seriously not going out tomorrow night?"

"Seriously."

"Not going out."

Corey and Mason stood as Liam and Theo squirmed against each other, finally pulling themselves to sit up.  Corey asked, "So, we should get you Theo's bed frame back."

Theo shrugged, "You could but we're fine."

Liam nodded with a smile, "Yeah, as long as he doesn't try to steal the covers again."

Theo elbowed Liam, "You run hot.  I don't!  And I don't want you soaking the bed with sweat.  _Again_."

Corey and Mason looked to each other before they began to move to the door, "Well, we're going to head home.  Big day tomorrow."

Liam jumped to his feet and followed them while Theo walked to their bedroom.  Mason leaned in close, "You're seriously okay?  But what if you meet someone or Theo meets someone?"

Liam shrugged, "I don't know.  But we're happy.  Like this.  I haven't made him smile like that since before we started dating."

Mason nodded a few times before he softly added, "And you seem happier."

"Yeah."

Liam opened the door and Mason gave him a hug, "As long as you are happy, I'm happy."

Corey looked back to the couch, the cushions still formed to the shape of Liam and Theo's bodies together.  "Yeah.  Love is love."


End file.
